gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiss From The Shadows
Marissa was running towards a light she saw in the forest, She knew that light meant people, but she wanted to see who was in the forest. Once she reached the light, she skidded to a stop and hid behind a pine tree. Marissa poked out her head from behind the tree. She only saw a cottage with a sign about that said Mystery Shack, The S was hanging from the cottage. Marissa tilted her head a bit, wondering why there was a cottage in the middle of this stranded forest. She didn't want to go towards the light, but curiosity got the best of her. The dark brunette came out of her hiding place and slowly walked towards the cottage. "I wonder who's here?" She wondered to herself. As soon as she thought that, a door opened. A young boy came out. "Come on mabel! Its time for late night fishing!" The boy shouted. Marissa was frozen, she wanted to run, but she somewhat didn't want to, something was telling her to stay there. The boy was walking towards the fishing gear that was out in a golf cart. The brunette boy looked over and saw Marissa, He looked very confused. "Hello? Who are you?" The boy shouted to Marissa, She just started to cry and ran behind the Mystery Shack. "Where are you going? I didn't mean to scare you!". The boy ran towards where Marissa ran, He found her behind a bush that was against the Mystery Shack. Marissa hid her face in her knees, trying to hide from the boy. "Don't be scared….My name's Dipper, Who are you?" Dipper asked, smiling. "I'm…I'm marissa…" She whispered, as she put her head up. Dipper eye's winded a bit "Shes beautiful.." He thought to himself. "What are you doing here in the forest? Do you have a family?" He asked, as he held out a hand to help her up. Marissa slowly grabbed his hand and stood up. "My family gave me away a long time ago…..My dad is evil…My mom is dead…" Marissa said softly, looking at the ground. Dipper just stood there in amazement. "Wow…." Dipper said, He didn't know what else to say. "I know.." Marissa whispered as she looked at dipper. "This girl is beautiful… why is she living a life like this?" Dipper thought to himself. "I have the worst life in the world.." Marissa said, she was about to cry, she didn't like this topic at all. Dipper felt really bad for the girl, so he wrapped his arms around her waist. Marissa at first froze, Nobody has ever wanted to hug her, everybody thought she was ugly, worthless, stupid girl that lived in the forest. Marissa hugged him back, She felt happy inside, someone finally liked her. "Why are you hugging me?" The dark brunette said softly. "You seem like you needed a hug.." Dipper replied "Have you ever gotten a hug before?" "Yeah…I don't get them often though, everybody that I know hates me, except for one person. His name is Sid, but he moved from where I was staying" Marissa said. Dipper could feel some tears coming down onto his hat. "Who would bully a beautiful girl like you?" Dipper said, he didn't care if she figured out she he was in love with her, This girl needed love. "I'm not beautiful.." She said softly, "Why would you think im beautiful?" "Because you are..And I love you." Dipper said, blushing. "You…you love me?" Marissa was very confused, nobody has ever said that they love her. "If you love me then..you would like this". Marissa leaned down and kissed him. Dipper immediately kissed back. The kiss went on for awhile, and turned into a french kiss. In the middle of the French kiss, Dipper felt weird teeth inside of Marissa mouth. Dipper pulled away from the kiss. "Is something wrong?" Marissa said, as her golden wolf –like eyes gleamed down as Dipper. "Your eyes.." Marissa immedeatly realized what he meant. The clock has just hit 12:00 am. She's in her werewolf form now. Wolf ears and a tail popped out from her body. Marissa howled, the ears and tail part of the transformation always hurt her. Dipper was shaking in fear. "You're..You're a werewolf?" Dipper asked, shaking his head in confusion. "You learned my secret…" She said softly. Marissa went onto all four legs and ran into the forest, crying. Dipper just stood there. "I just kissed a werewolf.." Category:Fan-Fiction